Operation Goliath and Elisa First Date
by dcgirl91
Summary: Goliath finally gets the courage to ask Elisa to "court" him. When she said yes, he wants to make sure that their first date is one that she will never forget. But he can't do it alone. He's going to need the help of the clan and even Xanatos and Fox to make this date the best first date for Elisa. Will it turn out to be the best first date ever? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Operation Goliath and Elisa's First date

 **I don't own any of these characters. Please fill free to comment and review. Thank you**

It was a nice sunset here in Manhattan as Elisa was waiting for her friends to waken from their stone sleep in the castle. Last night, Goliath came by to her apartment and asked her to come by tonight. He wanted to ask her something very important. 'I wonder what he wants to ask me.' She thought. Still waiting for the sun to set, Elisa began to think about the events that occur between her and her friends. It's been a month since the whole Hunters Moon incident and when Xanatos gave the clan back their ancestral home. Though Xanatos helped the clan escapes during the Hunters Moon and they began to trust him, Elisa had her doubts. Still she's glad that her friends had their ancestral home back. It was one of good things that happened that night. The other was well just thinking about it made Elisa smile and blush. It's still fresh in her mind as if it happened yesterday…

 _Flashback_

 _Dawn was closely approaching as Elisa walked outside the highest tower in the castle. There was Goliath standing as the wind gently blew through his hair. Elisa walked closer to him and he must have known it was her since he turned around to speak._

" _So things have come full circle." He said_

 _Elisa tucked her hair behind her ear, "Somehow they always do…You know how I feel about you right."_

 _Goliath brushed Elisa hair back, "How we both feel…yes"_

 _Elisa jump up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Good" and plant a kiss on lips just second before the sun rises and turns him into stone._

 _Elisa turned to leave Goliath smiling widely in his stone sleep, "Welcome home, Goliath welcome home."_

 _End Flashback_

It was their first kiss. When the clan found out about the relationship a few nights later they all said the same thing, "It's about time!" They couldn't understand why it took us so long to confess our feeling for each other. It was obvious for a while now how much they care for one another. 'Guess it just took a near death experience for us to confess our feelings.' She thought as she continued to watch the sun slowly starting to go down.

"Show time." She said with a big smile on his face. Soon enough she heard the sound of crackling stone as the gargoyles broke out of their stone stage sleep.

"I'll never get tired of seeing this." She said as her friends stretched and yawn, removing small chips of stone off them. They turned around and were excited to see Elisa there waiting for them, especially Goliath and Angela. Angela tried to keep her big smile at bay but she was too excited. She knew the reason as to why Elisa was here and she was waiting for this night to come. A couple nights ago Goliath told Angela that she wanted to ask Elisa to court him but she needed her help, practicing on how to ask her out. Angela smiled when he told her that and gladly agreed to help. Over the next few nights, Goliath practiced on what he was going to say to Elisa with Angela. The night before he felt confident about what he was going to say and he hoped Elisa would say yes. When he turned around and saw her standing in the moonlight, it was breath-taking. 'She's so beautiful in the moonlight.' He thought. Everyone jumped off from the ledge and walk towards her.

Goliath was the first to greet her, "Elisa, it is a welcoming sight to see you." He pulled her into a nice hug.

She smiled and returned the hug, "Nice to see you too, Big Guy."

"Good evening Lass, it's nice to see you." Hudson said

Elisa pulled away from the hug, "It's nice to see you too Hudson"

"Hey Elisa, what brings you here tonight?" Lex asked

Elisa was about to answer but Goliath interrupted her, "I asked her to come by here…there is umm…there is something that I need to ask her."

Angela couldn't help it but smile hugely, "Come on guys, let's give them some privacy." She started pushing everyone inside, "Good luck father, you can do this." She whispered to him. He smiled at her and watched as she literally pushing them inside.

The guys were confused as to why Angela was pushing them inside. Once they got inside they wanted answers.

"Hey what with you pushing us inside Angela?" Brooklyn asked

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to Elisa about a new computer book she got me." Lex said

"Because tonight is the night!" She said excitedly

"What are ye talking about lass?" Hudson said.

"Father is going to ask Elisa on a date tonight. He's been working with me on asking her out for nights." The guys smiled at what they here. When they found out they confessed their love for each other they were thrilled and they were wondering what is taking him so long to ask her out on a date.

"Oh man this is great. It's about time he asks her out." Brooklyn said

Broadway agreed, "Yeah, I hope everything goes well. Asking out the person you like can be nerve wrecking, I should know." He looked at Angela and blush remembering how nervous he was asking Angela out. Angela too blushed when he said that.

"Well anyways, I just hope it all turns out alright." Lex said

"We just have to wait and see lads and lass, so why don't we go eat some breakfast and wait." Hudson said. They agreed and headed towards kitchen.

Outside Goliath and Elisa were staring at each other in silences. Goliath was beginning to get nervous about asking Elisa to court him. Elisa noticed how nervous he was getting. "I wonder why he's so nervous about.' She thought. After a few more moments Elisa finally broke the silence.

"So…what did you want to see me about?" Elisa asked.

Goliath suddenly got nerves and couldn't remember what he was going to say to her. "Well…umm…Elisa…there is something I would…umm I would like to ask you. Something very important."

She gave him a nice smile, "What is it Big Guy, you can tell me."

Goliath took a deep breath 'It's now or never' he though. He took his talon and gently grabbed Elisa hand, "Elisa, I really care about you a lot. You are my light within the darkness. Your kind heart and gently soul helped me realize that I can trust humans again. That early morning when you kiss me was the second happiest day of my life." He took his other talon and cupped her left cheek, "The first was the day I met you. You became a great friend to my clan, a mother figure to Angela and the love of my life."

Elisa couldn't help but smile and blush at what he just said, "Goliath…" But Goliath placed a claw on her lips. "Please my Elisa I need to ask you this now before I get even more nervous than I already am." She nodded in agreement.

"Elisa, I would…I would like to court you this Saturday night?" Goliath took another deep breath. He finally asked to court her, now here comes the hard part, the answer.

"Court?" Elisa was a little confused at first but then she remembered she read a book somewhere that "court" was another term for date. 'He asked me on a date for Saturday night.' She couldn't believe it; this was something she'd been wishing for a while now.

She noticed that Goliath was getting nervous that she didn't answer yet. She smile at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Of course, Goliath I would love to go on a date haha I mean court with you."

Goliath couldn't believe she said yes. He returned the hug and wrapped his wings around her. "Oh Elisa, I am so happy that you said yes, I was afraid that you might say no."

Elisa pulled away, "Now, why would you think that." She grabbed both of his talons and gave them a nice squeeze. "Listen Goliath, I really care about you too, never ever doubt that. I'm glad you asked me out. I think it would be nice for the two of us to be alone together. It will be our first date." She blushed when she said that. Goliath noticed her blush and smiled, he hardly ever got to see her soft side often. "

"Well I've got to go, can't let Matt have all the fun with the paperwork." Elisa said

"I understand, Elisa." He pulled her in for one more hug. "I will see you on Saturday night. Be safe my Elisa."

"I will don't worry." Elisa pulled away once more. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "See you Saturday." And with that she headed back to her car. Goliath had a big smile on his face. "Take care my love." He whispery said. He walked inside to join the rest of the clan for breakfast. When he entered the kitchen, he was happy to see everyone eating and enjoying themselves. He began to walk towards them. Angela heard the footsteps, she looked up and smiled.

"Father!" Angela said. Everyone stop eating and smiled at their leader. 'I guess Angela told them' He thought

"So lad, how did it go, where you about to ask the young lass?" Hudson asked. Everyone was looking at him, waiting for his answer.

Goliath gave them all a big, huge smile, "She said yes, we are courting this Saturday night." Everyone was excited to here that she said yes.

"Goliath, that's great!" Brooklyn said.

"Yeah, I'm happy for the both of you." Broadway said.

"So what are you going to do for your first date?" Lex asked.

"I have an idea but I will need your have as well as other to help me with this. I want our first…umm… date as you say to be the best. I want it to be memorable for her." Goliath knew in order to pull this off; he would need a lot of help, especially from two people he never thought he was going to ask for help from.

"Oh of course we will help you father." Angela happily said

"Yeah, just tell us what we need to do and we'll do it." Lex said.

"Alright, here is what I want all of you to do." Goliath told them what he wanted to do and what each of them was going to do. Everyone listened closely as he spoke and told them their jobs. After they discussed everything, they were excited to get started. They only have a few nights to do so. Operation Goliath and Elisa first date was underway. They decided to go on their separate ways to get started on their assignment. All except Goliath, who had one more thing to do. He began the long walk towards Xanatos office to talk to him and Fox.


	2. Chapter 2

Goliath looked at the wooden door with golden letters plasters on it that read Xanatos in front of him. He couldn't believe he was going to ask them for help. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' He thought. He knew that in order for his plan to work he would need their help. Though he believes that Xanatos was going to keep his promise and began to build a trust between them, this is a big test of whether or not he can actually trust Xanatos. Taking a deep breath, he raised his talon and knocked on the door.

"Come in" the voice said inside. Goliath hesitantly grabbed a hold of the doorknob and slowly turned the knob. He walked inside and saw Xanatos typing away on his computer. Goliath closed the door behind him and walked towards the desk. When Xanatos heard the door closed, he looked up and saw Goliath walking towards him.

Xanatos stopped what he was doing and smiled at the gargoyle in front of him, "Ah Goliath, what a pleasant surprise."

"I hope that I am not interrupting something important." Goliath said.

He laughed, "Oh of course not. Just answering some email." He got off from his chair and walked towards Goliath.

"Is there something you need?" He asked.

"Yes, there is a favor that I need to ask of you." Goliath said.

"What is it?" "Well…" Goliath was about to tell him about his plan when they heard the door open.

"Honey, I have someone here who wants to say goodnight to…oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had company." Fox said as she walked towards the two while holding baby Alex in her arms. "Good evening Goliath."

"Good evening Fox, I'm actually glad you're here. I need to ask you for a favor as well." Goliath said.

"Really? That's surprising of you, considering you never ask for help at all." Fox sarcastically said

Xanatos walked next to Fox holding her waist, "Now, now Fox Goliath needs our help and we should listen to what he has to say. It may be something very important."

She smiled at her husband, "You're right honey. I'm sorry Goliath, what is it that you need help with. We're more than willing to do whatever we can."

Goliath began to explain what occur between him and Elisa, "You see tonight I ask Elisa to court me this Saturday night and she said yes." He smiled while he said that last part. "I want to make our first courting to be perfect. Elisa deserves the best and I think this is where it starts. I have a plan but I need everyone help. I have asked my clan to help and now I am here to ask for yours."

Both Xanatos and Fox were grinning from ear to ear. They knew for some time that Goliath and Elisa had feelings for each other. Though they were both stubborn to make a move, they were happy to hear that they finally got together. Fox was the first to speak.

"Oh of course we will help Goliath. I got to say though it's about time. You and Elisa need some alone time together and I think this date is the best start." Fox said

"She's right Goliath. So what is it that you need us to do?" Xanatos asked

Goliath got a little nervous. In order to explain what part they need to do he needed to tell them how he got this idea. "Before I tell you about what you need to do, I think its best you hear how I got this idea in order for you to understand." Fox and Xanatos were waiting for him to continue. He took a deep breath, "Well last night, I went over to Elisa's apartment. I wanted to ask her to come to the castle before she went to work. When I landed on the roof of her apartment I saw her sitting on the couch, watching something on the television. I was about to enter when she said something…

 _Flashback_

 _Elisa was sitting on her couch watching a movie. But not just any movie, it was a movie that holds a special place in her heart; Beauty and the Beast. She loved that movie so much but recently the movie was more of a reflection on her relationship between her and Goliath. She had reached the scene where Beast and Belle are sharing a romantic evening together. While watching this scene, she began to think how it would be nice if Goliath and her had a romantic evening like Belle and Beast. Elisa shook her head bringing her back to reality._

" _Get a hold of yourself Maza. It's only a movie. There's no way that can happen in real life…But it would be nice to have a romantic evening with Goliath, like Belle and Beast did in the movie." She said out loud. She sighed as she continued to watch the movie._

 _End flashback_

"After I heard what she said, I listen closely to the movie she was watching. I was able to recognize it as I continued to listen. It was Beauty and the Beast, one of Angela's favorite films. I remember a scene where Belle and the Beast have a romantic evening with dinner and dancing. That's what I want to do for her Saturday night. I want to give Elisa her dream evening."

Fox couldn't help but go "Awww" to Goliath. She couldn't believe that on the first date he wanted to make her dream come true. 'Goliath you are full of surprises' she thought. Xanatos was just as impress as his wife was. He walked up to Goliath and put a stern hand on his shoulder.

"Goliath, we are more than happy to help you. Just tell us what we need to do and we'll make sure that is done." Xanatos wanted to do whatever he can to help him out, no matter what the cost.

Goliath was very appreciative of what he said, "Thank you, both of you. Well Fox I should tell you you're part since Angela is probably waiting for you. I was hoping that you can help pick out a dress for Elisa to wear for Saturday night. I would really like it if you can find something that can match the color Belle wore in the movie."

Fox smiled at him, "Of course Goliath, and don't worry we'll make sure that the dress matches Elisa's beauty inside and out. Let me just take little Alex to bed." Xanatos gave a kiss to his son on the forehand and one to his wife before she left.

"Thank you again." Goliath said before she left. He then turned his attention towards Xanatos. "Xanatos, this favor is very important and I hope I am not asking too much of you. I was hoping if you can pick up a special necklace from the jewelry store. One day when the clan and I were on patrol we stopped a robbery at this jewelry store. When we apprehended the thief and were waiting for Elisa and Matt to come by and take him away I saw this beautiful necklace, nothing that I ever seen before. A beautiful heart shape necklace with a silver chain around it. When I saw this necklace I knew that it belong to Elisa." He reached down to the pouch he had on his belt and took some cash he had. "Here is the cash; I have been saving for some time now."

Goliath was about to hand him the money but Xanatos stopped him, "Goliath I am more than happy to pick up the necklace but please let me pay for this."

He shook his head, "I cannot ask you to do that. It wouldn't be right."

"Non-sense, it's the least I can do for you. Please Goliath let me do this for you." Xanatos said.

After thinking it over Goliath finally came to a decision, "Ok Xanatos."

"It's no problem at all. Tomorrow morning I will go and pick up the jewelry." Xanatos said.

"Thank you again." Goliath shook Xanatos hand.

"Anytime." And with that Goliath left his office, decided to see how everyone is doing. He met up with Lex and Brooklyn first, whose job was to pick the romantic music for the evening as well as the dance music they were going to play. When Goliath asked them how everything was going, they didn't answer. But instead they played the songs that they put together for what going to play during dinner and the song they were going to dance too. After hearing the songs Goliath was pleasure. He couldn't have chosen better songs. He thank them for their hard work and went to check on Broadway and Hudson who were in charge of what kind of food they were going to make on Saturday night. Goliath entered the kitchen and saw them looking over the dessert book. He asked them how everything is going. Broadway told him that they have everything but dessert. Goliath helps them with that. After looking through the book they decided on a nice chocolate cake. Now that the food was set, he went to check on the girls to see how they were doing with the dress. Goliath was walking down the hall when he spotted Angela and Fox standing in the hallway, holding something in her arm. He walked up and greeted the girls; they turned around and greeted them back. Angela and Fox both smiled hugely as they revealed the dress to Goliath. He was speechless, the dress was beautiful and they were about to find the same color Belle wore. He thanked them for their hard work. Now comes the treaty part. Goliath needed to take the dress to Elisa's apartment before Elisa got home, which was soon. He took the dress and gently put it around his forearm. He thanked the girls once again and quickly ran outside. He leaped onto the ledge and jumped off heading towards Elisa's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Goliath glided towards Elisa apartment as fast as he could. He needed to drop off the dress and leave before Elisa got home, which would be any minute now. He landed on the rooftop, and walked towards the window. He looked inside and noticed that the lights were still off. 'Good, she's not home yet, I must hurry though. She can come in any second now.' He quickly walked inside with the dress at hand along with a short letter for Elisa. Walking into her bedroom, he placed the dress down nicely so it wouldn't get ruined. He then placed the letter on top of the dress. 'Oh how I wish I can see your face when you see the letter and the dress.' He thought but he knew he would have to wait until Saturday night. Satisfied with what he did; he quickly made it out of her bedroom and headed back towards the window. As soon as he put his talon on the window he heard the knob turning. He pushed the window and ran outside. He closed the window at the same time Elisa open the door. Not wanting her to see him, he jumped off the roof and began to glide home.

Elisa walked inside and sighed. "Boy I thought that shift would never end." She said to herself as she went into her bedroom. As she entered her bedroom she noticed a big bag and a note on the bed. Curious as to what it is, she picked up the letter. She smiled, recognizing the handwriting on the envelope. She opened the letter and began to read to

 _To My Dear Elisa,_

 _In this bag is something that is truly special. When I first laid eyes on it, I knew that it was made just for you. The beauty, the style, everything about it said you, My Elisa. I will hope this special gift will truly make you smile and show you how beautiful you are, inside and out. This is my gift to you and I hope that you would like to wear it for our special evening Saturday._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Goliath_

Elisa couldn't help but smile while reading the letter. "Goliath you really know how to charm a girl" She put the note down and opened the bag. She gasped at the sight in front of her. She pulled out the dress and couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Tears were beginning to swell up. She couldn't believe Goliath did this for her. The dress was beautiful. It was a strapless sweetheart dress style dress with beautiful rhinestone design on it. She truly loves the dress especially the color. She decided to try it on. Once she put the dress on she couldn't believe it. The dress fit absolutely perfect on her. It was long and slender, fitting perfectly with her ever curves. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. 'I can't believe. This dress is amazing.' She thought. She smiled; she couldn't wait for Saturday night.

Saturday had finally arrived; for Elisa Saturday couldn't get here fast enough. She was so excited about her date but she was also nervous about it. Elisa was in her bathroom, putting on the finishing touches on her make-up. She wanted to look perfect for Goliath. Putting on the last bit of make-up, she could help but smile. She was amazed on how different she looked whenever she got dressed up. She rarely got a chance to dress up like this. "Wow don't I look a total lady." She laughed when she said that. Just then she heard the door knock. 'Now who could that be.' She thought. She then heard another knock on her door. She walked out of her bathroom and headed towards the front door. She looked through the peep hole and was surprised to see who was knocking on her door.

She unlocked the door, turned the knob and opened the door, "Owen, what are you doing here?"

Owen was standing in the hallway, "Good evening Ms. Maza. I'm here to drive you to the castle. On the request of Xanatos of course. He doesn't want Goliath's date to walk alone on the streets."

"Oh… I see. That's very nice of him." Elisa was surprised to hear that Xanatos knows about her date.

"Yes well, are you ready to go Ms. Maza?" Owen asked with monotone voice.

"Oh yes, of course." Elisa grabbed her purse that was hanging near the door and close the door behind her.

"By the way Ms. Maza, you look very lovely this evening." Owen said he began to walk towards the elevator.

Elisa was shocked, he never complimented about anything, "Umm…Thank you Owen. That's very sweet of you."

He nodded his head as they continue to walk towards the elevator and headed towards the castle.

Meanwhile in the castle, everyone was hard at work putting everything together. Broadway and Hudson were working on the chocolate cake, while Lex and Brooklyn were working on putting the music in the system so they Goliath and Elisa can hear it in the dining room as well as the dance room. Angela was helping her father get ready for his date in one of the spares rooms. When Goliath came back from Elisa's she and Fox had a surprise waiting for him. A custom made black suit fitted just for him. Angela helped put on the last piece of the suit, the jacket. It had special holes in the back so his wings could fit.

Angela took a step back so she could get a better look at her father, "Oh father you look very handsome. Elisa is going to love it."

Goliath smiled, "Thank you my daughter. I am very excited about tonight."

"As you should father. You and Elisa deserve this and each other. You guys been through so much, you need time to be alone and enjoy yourselves." Angela wanted the best for Goliath and Elisa. She knew that this is the way to go.

Goliath pulled Angela into a hug, "Thank you Angela. I just hope that Elisa will enjoy herself tonight. I want this to be the best night of her life." Just then they heard the door slowly open up.

"Knock, knock. Hello Goliath, Angela. Well Goliath you look great." Xanatos said as he entered the room.

"Thank you Xanatos" Goliath said.

"Hello Xanatos, what brings you here?" Angela asked

"I'm here to let you know that Elisa is on her way here as we speak. I had Owen pick her up at her apartment. I didn't want Elisa to walk the streets alone." Xanatos then took something out from his pocket. It looked like a small jewelry box, "I also came by to give you this Goliath." He walked up to him and handed the small box. Goliath knew what it was.

"Thank you Xanatos for doing this for me. I really appreciate it." He took the small box and put it in his pocket. Just then Xanatos cell phone began to ring.

"Ah, it must be Owen." He pushed the "talk" button. "Hello Owen…great see you in a few. Thank you Owen." He then hung off the phone, "Owen just informed me that Elisa is in the building and they are heading to the castle."

"Oh I'll go meet up with Elisa. I want to see her in the dress we pick." Angela quickly gave her father a hug and headed towards the elevator.

Xanatos turned his attention towards Goliath, "Well you should head to the dining hall. You don't want to keep your princess waiting now do you?"

Goliath smiled, "Of course not." He then put a talon on his shoulder, "I would like to thank you and Fox for doing this for me. I am very grateful for what you did for me."

Xanatos was happy to help him, "Anytime Goliath, now go get your beauty." And with what he walked out of the room and headed towards the dining hall.

Angela just arrived at the elevator when she heard the ding. She couldn't wait to see Elisa. As soon as the doors opened she could believe her eyes. Walking out of the elevator was Elisa but she almost didn't recognize her.

"Wow, Elisa you look so beautiful. Like a princess from a fairy tale. Fox was right this dress was made for you." Angela said

Elisa began to blush, "Thanks Angela, wait what do you mean Fox said that this dress was made for me?"

"Oh Goliath asked us to help pick out a dress for you to wear for tonight. In fact everyone helped Goliath out for tonight but I'm not going to say anything else." Angela smirked when she said that last part. Elisa curiosity peeked after she said that. Before she could say anything Owen spoke.

"If you would follow me Ms. Maza. Goliath is waiting for you in the dining hall." He said

"Lead the way, night Angela." "Night Elisa, have fun." Angela said as the two began to walk towards the dining hall. They reached the entrance to the hall. As Owen opened the door, she couldn't believe what she saw. The hall was beautifully decorated with flowers as the fire danced around the fireplace. She walked in, amazed by the sight. 'It looks just like Beauty and the Beast.' She thought. But what really caught her attention was the gargoyle standing in the middle of the dining hall. As she walked closer to him, she couldn't help but smile widely at him.

Goliath was in the dining hall waiting for Elisa to arrive. He started to get nervous. 'What if Elisa thinks this is too much? What if she doesn't like this? What if…" His mind was then interrupted by Elisa entering. All of his doubts, nervousness, everything completely melted away when he laid eyes on Elisa. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life. As Elisa got closer, Goliath was able to get a better look at Elisa and he's heart almost stopped. She looked like a true princess in her dress. When she finally stopped in front of her, he couldn't help but blush. Her hair was curly, her make-up was perfect, and the dress fit her like a glove. Elisa was also admiring what Goliath was wearing. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked in a suit. After staring at each other Goliath finally spoke.

"Good evening Elisa, you look very beautiful tonight." He said as he reached for her hand and kisses it.

Elisa blushed, "Thanks Big Guy. You look very handsome."

"Come Elisa why don't we sit down and eat." Goliath said. Still holding her hand he led her to her seat. He pulled her sit out, "Thank you." Elisa said as she sat down. Goliath pushed her chair in and walked to the other side and sat down. All of a sudden music began to play. It was very romantic. Elisa couldn't believe it. She was living her fairy tale dream right now. 'If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up.' She thought. Owen then came in and served them their dinner. Everything looked great. All throughout dinner Goliath and Elisa talked about anything and everything. They told funny stories and enjoyed each others' company. After dinner Owen came back and brought them their dessert, a triple layer chocolate cake. Elisa smiled at Goliath. She knew Goliath knew that chocolate was her favorite flavor. She was so happy that Goliath thought about everything. She knew that he couldn't do this on his own. 'Note to self, remember to tell everyone thanks for their hard work.' They enjoyed their dessert. After they finished their dessert they talk a little more.

"Goliath this night has been amazing. I don't know how this night could get any better." Elisa was so happy about her date with Goliath. She wishes that this night never ends.

Goliath then stood up and walked towards her, "Ah but that's just it my Elisa the nights' not over just yet." He reached down and gently grabbed her hand. "Come with me." She got up as Goliath led them towards the door on the other side of the hall.

"Goliath, where are we going?" She asked

"You'll see Elisa." He assured her with a smile. She smiled back as they walked hand in hand towards the door. Goliath grabbed the handle and turned it to open the door. When Elisa saw inside she knew where he had led her, the ballroom. She could hear soft music playing. She smiled as she recognized the music that is play. 'Oh it's Beauty and the Beast I can't believe it.' They walked towards the middle of the ballroom floor and stopped.

"Would you like to dance with me, my Elisa?" He asked

She smiled, "Of course Goliath." Goliath bowed as Elisa curtsy. She placed her hand on his shoulder while Goliath placed her back bringing them closer together. Slowly they began to dance. They were in perfect sync with each other. Elisa felt like she was inside the movie itself. She then placed her head against Goliath shoulder. Goliath smiled when she did that. He could smell her perfume, vanilla. Though the music stopped playing, they couldn't stop dancing. After a while Goliath gently pulled her away.

"Elisa, would you like to see the full moon? I heard that it's very beautiful tonight." Elisa nodded her head. Holding each others' hand they walked outside to look at the moon. Once they were outside Elisa and Goliath looked at the moon. She smiled seeing how lovely it was. Elisa still couldn't believe everything that occurred tonight. Goliath noticed how deep in thought she was in.

"What is on your mind Elisa?" He asked

She turned her attention towards the love of her life, "Goliath…tonight this was the best night of my entire life. I never had a date like this before. It was if you read my mind about my dream date. I need to ask, how did you know that this was my dream date?"

Goliath began to blush, "Well the night I went to see you to ask you to come to the castle I overheard you talking about it while you were watching the movie. When I heard that this was your dream date I knew that it should be our first date."

"Oh Goliath, I can't believe you did all of this for me. No one has ever done anything like this for me. I don't know what to say." Elisa said.

"You don't have to say anything my Elisa. You deserve the best." Goliath then decided it was time to give Elisa her gift. "I have something special for you Elisa. Close your eyes." Elisa did as she was told. Goliath then took out the small box from his pocket. He opened it and took out the necklace. He walked behind her and put the necklace on her. "Ok open your eyes."

"Oh Goliath" She said as she looked down and saw the beautiful heart-shape necklace.

"It's beautiful Goliath. I can't believe it. If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up." She said as she wiped away tears that began to fall. Goliath walked in front of her and help her wiped away the tears.

"This is no dream Elisa. This is real and my love for you is real. I love you with all my heart." Goliath moved closer to her.

"I love you too Goliath always and forever." They stared into each other eyes and slowly they got closer and closer until their lips touch. The kiss was soft and gently. They continued to kiss under the moonlight. They knew one thing for sure this was the best first date of their lives and they hope they have many more.

The end


End file.
